Forever Young
by tutorgirl25
Summary: She falls for the new boy, the bad boy. And her best friend? She has plenty of problems of her own. Follow four kids, who never would've thought they'd become best friends, through heartache, tragedy, and love.


The moment Regan McCoy was dared to kiss a boy and actually did it, was the moment that Bridget Scott decided to make Regan her new best friend

OTH characters with a bit of an OC storyline, just the beginning at least. Please leave long reviews! Thanks, loves!

The moment Regan McCoy was dared to kiss a boy and actually did it, was the moment that Bridget Scott decided to make Regan her new best friend. That had been ten years ago, when the girls were in kindergarten together. Regan was new at school, and even though they were only five, everyone knew that Bridget Scott ruled the class. When all the kids played tag, the boys would only try to get Bridget as she ran around in her sundress and sandals, with her curly brown locks falling down her back and her big blue eyes smiling. Ever since the moment behind the jungle-gym, when Bridget watched with a smile after she dared Regan to kiss Noah Scott, Bridget's cousin, Bridget knew that her and Regan would get along just fine.

"Noah." Regan half whispered/half yelled as she peered out her bedroom window "Who's that boy standing in your driveway?"

"Another one of those juvie kids my dad brings home every once and a while." Noah answered distractedly with a book in his hands.

"He's hot." Regan gasped "And talking to Bridget!"

"Boyfriend. Right here." Noah reminded her in a monotone voice, like he was used to her acknowledging hot guys.

Regan ignored Noah and he walked over to the window where she was still fixated on her best friend and the hot boy standing in the driveway "Now Regan, what does he have that I don't have?"

"Hmmm. A six pack."

"He has his shirt on!" Noah protested.

"Oh, he has one alright." Regan said seriously.

Noah looked down "I do too."

Regan smiled and patted his stomach "No Noah, those are your ribs." She said, walking out of her room "Let's go get some dinner. I'm starving. We can get Bridget to invite Hot Boy."

Regan walked outside, with Noah following closely behind, and she walked next door up to her best friend and Hot Boy.

"Hey Brig." Regan said with a smile "Whatcha doin?"

"Uh, this is Peter, he came home with Uncle Nate for the night." Bridget explained.

"Hi." Regan said with a smile "I'm Regan. This is my boyfriend Noah…..you're kinda staying at his house."

Peter nodded solemnly toward the two, and stood quietly while Regan asked Bridget if she wanted to get dinner.

"You wanna come Peter?" Bridget asked Peter.

Peter shrugged "That's okay."

"C'mon." Bridget nudged his arm "Just to the diner."

Bridget got Peter to agree and they followed behind Noah and Regan, who were walked hand in hand a few steps ahead.

"So, where are you from?" Bridget asked Peter as they headed towards the diner.

"Originally from New York City, then when I was about 8, my mom decided to follow whoever her current boyfriend was, and we ended up down here." Peter told her.

Bridget was curious "How'd you end up….."

"Robbery." He finished "It was stupid. It was two years ago and I've regretted every minute since."

Bridget and Peter walked quietly the rest of the way. And when they arrived at the diner, Regan, like usual, was doing most of the talking.

"Hey Regan." Noah said, squeezing her hand.

"What?" she asked, annoyed Noah interrupted her in the middle of her story.

"Take a breath." Noah said, and Bridget let out a laugh.

"Really Regan, your mouth's moving a little faster than usual." Bridget laughed.

"Well I'm sorry, but my best friend hasn't called since last night and so many things happened since then!" Regan defended herself.

After the four kids finished eating, Noah wanted to take Regan out, so Bridget and Peter were walking home alone.

"Come this way." Bridget took Peter's hand as they walked out of the diner and walked a different way then they came, until they came to the beach.

"I haven't been to the beach since I was a kid." Peter said to Bridget as she slipped off her flip-flops and walked towards the water.

"Really?" Bridget asked "Well, I guess you haven't felt the ocean water in years either?" she asked as they both got to the edge of the water.

"Nah." Peter answered "I'm not much of an ocean peron."

They walked along the edge for a moment, until Peter felt a splash of water on his face and Bridget laughed "We're gonna have to change that, aren't we?" she asked as she kicked her foot in the water again, getting him soaked.

"Oh, is that how you wanna play?" Peter asked, picking her up by her waist and pretending to throw her in as she protested, flailing her legs.

After a long time, and lots of water, they settled on the sand, Bridget still laughing.

Peter laid on his back and looked up at the stars and Bridget lay next to him, laughing. Peter smiled and turned towards her, her long brown hair, big blue eyes, beautiful smile. Then, Peter realized that he was smiling, something that just this morning seemed so foreign. He hasn't smiled, genuinely smiled, in ages. And this girl just did something that no one else could do.


End file.
